


Five Breaths That Gellert Grindelwald Took Away

by dharmavati, sporkyadrasteia (dharmavati)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Minor Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/sporkyadrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had that strange effect on people, especially Albus Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Breaths That Gellert Grindelwald Took Away

**1\. Ariana**

He meant to mull about in the back garden alone while Aunt Bathilda entertained a few academic guests, but a girl was already outside in the neighbor's adjacent yard. She glanced at him and then looked away, her hands full of lilies.

He walked over and attempted to introduce himself, but she paid no heed, continuing to search for more flowers. He stood there awkwardly and finally plucked one of Aunt Bathilda's pansies from his side of the hedge and offered it to her.

She turned to him and accepted the gift wordlessly with a half-smile and a small curtsy.

"What's your name?" he asked her but she then froze from her examination of the petals, looked at him with a panicked expression, and began to scream, shaking the stem vigorously.

Two others ran to the yard from the back door of the house, attracted by the noise.

"It's alright, Ariana, it's alright. It was just a spider in that flower," the younger one comforted his sister, and then glared at the other older boy. "_You_ shouldn't have left her alone outside!"

"Forgive me, forgive me," Gellert repeated, "I was just trying to talk to her."

"It's alright," the older one ignored his brother and extended his hand to Gellert. "You must be the nephew visiting Ms. Bagshot. I'm Albus, by the way. Albus Dumbledore."

"Gellert Grindelwald," he smiled back as they shook.

**2\. Albus**

"Where are Aberforth and the lovely Ariana?" Gellert asked as he enters Albus' bedroom, Aunt Bathilda's original copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ in his arms.

"Out," Albus replied, clearing parchment, quills and books from his bed. "My dear brother complained of you and of the time we spend together."

Gellert laughed, leaning against a dresser. "Would he like to join in? Is that the problem?"

Albus sat on his bed. "No, I don't quite think so. He'd rather that I look after Ariana all the time."

"Didn't you take her to the market with you yesterday?"

"I did. That's made him even angrier, telling me that it's not safe to take her to town. He's taken her with him to feed the goats. He just does not trust me anymore."

"Probably because of me?" Gellert sank onto the bed, the Beedle book lying forgotten at his feet for now.

Albus's lip twitched. "Probably."

Gellert leant in to kiss his mouth before Albus could protest, before he could exhale.

**3\. Aberforth**

She fell to the ground before any of the three wands had lowered.

Gellert, facing her directly, was the first to notice but Aberforth, following his stunned gaze, was the first to widen his eyes in horror, to break away from the three-way struggle.

He stumbled forward on choking breath and lifted it gently onto his lap and stroked her limp hair.

Albus released Gellert from his trembling fingers before collapsing beside Aberforth in silent shock.

Gellert ran before either could look back, wand still crackling in his hand.

**4\. Albus**

The force of the Shield Charm knocked Albus to the ground and, for a second, fear gripped Gellert as he wondered whether he has been too forceful. The Elder Wand was not familiar with mercy.

He relaxed as he watched Albus' chest rise and fall against the floor and steadied his wand again.

Albus got to his feet, breathing heavily. "I need to stop you, Gellert. I need you to end this madness."

"I suppose," Gellert replied, running his tongue over his lips unconsciously, "but I've always wanted a last dance with you."

They both smiled, even as Albus fired another curse in his direction.

**5\. Tom Riddle**

"…I never had it," he simply informed this so-called Dark Lord.

Tom Riddle (the name preferred by Albus in all those letters and hence the name in Gellert's mind) inhaled sharply, stunned, before barraging into Gellert's thoughts.

"_You lie._"

Good to know that Albus at least taught his pupils to discern the obvious, Gellert thought to himself.

And then he thought no more.


End file.
